moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Wooden Shield
The is a available at Age 6 as an alternative to the Bow, Great Hammer, and Mc Grabby. Technical * The Wooden Shield blocks all projectiles and completely negates their damage. It does not, however, negate said projectile's knockback. * The Wooden Shield reduces melee damage to the Player by 80%, but only if aimed correctly. * The Wooden Shield slows movement speed by 30%. * When the Wooden Shield is used to gather 3,000 , it will turn into the Gold Wooden Shield. Likewise, gathering 7,000 resources with it will turn it into the Diamond Wooden Shield. Also, gathering 12,000 resources with it it will turn it into the Ruby Wooden Shield. ** It should be noted, however, that the Wooden Shield cannot actually "gather" resources. Instead, gold/diamond weapons are done based on resources gathered when held, e.g. food gained by killing animals with spikes. Strategy Using * A clever strategy that can be used to raid/defend against enemies is to have at least one shield-bearer at the front of a group, blocking arrows and turret bullets while archers shoot over the top of them, protected from enemy fire. * The shield is supposed to be used as a tool against archers, but archers can often kite these shield-bearers and/or flank them. To negate this, one can utilize Boost Pads to close the distance. Combine this with a Katana (which many archers forego for a Hand Axe to improve their kiting) and you've got an effective way to kill archers. * There is only one known method of obtaining the Gold Shield. You must use a Spike or Turret to kill animals and quickly switch to the Shield before the animal dies. When you get 3k food from killing animals in total it turns into the gold variant. Same goes with the Diamond Shield but, you need 7K food to obtain it. * Interestingly, if while you have the shield equipped, you switch to another object, say, Cookie, then the cookie will block the damage. * When have someone trapped in a pit trap, hold up the shield so they won't damage you as much when pushing them into a Spike. * The shield can be extremely useful in Sandbox since Sandbox servers are practically littered with turrets. * If you want to get higher tiers for the Wooden Shield, MOOFIE is an ideal choice. Just use your main weapon to lower it, and then (holding the Wooden Shield), place spikes to finish it off. You'll only need to kill MOOFIE 3 times with Turrets/Spikes for gold, 7 times for diamond, and 12 times for ruby. Against * With a team of people using , you can flank Shield users and effectively take them down. * Bat and Polearm are useful to hit Shield users into Spikes, as the victim will not be able to move out fast enough due to the Shield's heavily restricting movement speed. * Spikes and Pit Traps are the most effective against Shield users, as weapons' damage will be heavily reduced, if not completely nullified. * Circle around the user and try to hit the back, where they aren't protected. Gold Variant The Golden Shield is one of the hardest to get, as it requires 3k resources while you have it in hand and there are only three ways to do that. One is using poison helmet and switching in last moment to shield so poison kills the animal while you have the shield in hand, and the other way is to use turrets or spikes. The third way to get it, and the most efficient, is get MOOFIE to low health with a primary weapon, like Katana. Then switch to Wooden Shield and place a on MOOFIE. This will take around 6 minutes to get the Gold Shield if no one interrupts you. Diamond Variant The Diamond Shield is the diamond version of the normal/gold Shield. It blocks the same damage as any other shield. The color of the metal parts of the shield turns blue. Ruby Variant The Ruby Shield is even harder to get than the Diamond one, as it takes 12K resources. The wood turns to a black, obsidian looking color, while the central area is expanded, and the spikes are replaced by 2 plates. Both the central area and the plates are red. Trivia * The Wooden Shield is currently the only "weapon" in the game that cannot deal any kind of damage. * Interestingly, in the same update that the Shield was added in, Sidney states that he fixed a Shield Projectile Bug. How could he fix a bug when the Shield had been added right then? * The Wooden Shield is currently the only weapon that cannot be swung. (Clicking has no effect.) History *Unknown Update (Probably update 1.6.6 or later) - 5% move speed buff *0.53 - Added Wooden Shield Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_e.png Gallery